The Come and Go Room
by malfoysminx
Summary: Sequel to 'The Room of Requirement' and 'The Room of Hidden Things' - Harry and Draco are back for a new year at Hogwarts, but while Harry is anxious to pick up where they left off in the summer, Draco isn't quite so sure. dm/hp drarry slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.

Author's Note: I am so, SO sorry this took me so long to finish. I'd intended to have it up within a week or two of posting 'The Room of Hidden Things', but a severe case of writers block combined with a very busy year prevented me from finishing it. All the lovely reviews pushed me to give it another try, though, and I'm glad I did. I hope you all enjoy it and that it was worth the wait!

The POV was supposed to alternate between Harry and Draco from chapter to chapter, however, Draco doesn't half go on, so its mostly Draco's POV with a few Harry chapters thrown in for good measure!

Warnings: A sprinkling of angst followed by some serious fluffiness of the slash variety with a large side of citrusy goodness. A little OOC in places too, but not overly so. Rated M for a reason

**The Come and Go Room**

**Chapter 1 - Harry's POV**

Harry's return to school on the 1st of September was not quite the joyous occasion he had once anticipated. On the one hand, he was happy to be back, and even happier at the thought of seeing Malfoy again. But on the other, Malfoy was now avoiding him.

Stupid though it may be, Harry missed the way it had once been between them. Being ignored was far worse than any curse Malfoy had ever sent at him, even Crucio, Harry thought bitterly.

Somewhat irritatingly, it seemed that Ron had finally grown out of his own hatred of Malfoy. He still didn't like the Slytherin, but he was happy enough to leave the other boy be.

Unable to count on Ron to start an argument with Malfoy, Harry suddenly found himself trying to come up with reasons to fight with the blond, growing more and more frustrated when the other boy refused to rise to his constant baiting.

Finally giving in to Hermione's constant lectures, Harry gave up trying. Instead he turned to the Marauder's map. Every chance he got, Harry found himself hastily checking the map, but not once did he see Malfoy alone outside of his common room.

For weeks Harry waited, until finally he spotted Malfoy walking along the seventh floor corridor alone. His heart pounded; this was his chance. Stuffing the map into his bag, Harry lurched to his feet, heading out of the great hall, where he had just finished lunch. He was down the corridor and halfway up the stairs before he realised he was being followed.

"Harry? Where are you going? We've got Herbology now."

Harry froze.

"I… left my book in the common room. You go on ahead."

Hermione gave him a look, as though trying to work out if he was telling the truth, before evidently deciding it wasn't worth yet another argument. As soon as Hermione's back was turned, Harry raced up the stairs taking them two at a time.

As soon as Harry reached the seventh floor he broke into a flat out sprint. He was so focussed on reaching the corridor before Malfoy moved on elsewhere, he didn't notice the figure coming towards him until it was almost too late.

As it was, he couldn't stop himself from slamming straight into… Malfoy.

"At least try and watch where you're going, Potter."

Harry said nothing, totally out of breath from the exertion of running up seven flights of stairs.

Malfoy spared him one final sneer before stepping back. At least, he would have stepped back if Harry's hands hadn't been firmly gripping the front of the Slytherin's robes.

Before Harry could think it through he leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly over Malfoy's.

When the Slytherin's fist suddenly slammed into Harry's jaw, it was the last thing Harry had been expecting. His fingers automatically released Malfoy's robes and the Slytherin wasted no time in spinning on his heal and storming off.

Harry leaned shakily against the wall, still panting heavily, watching Malfoy's retreating figure. He lifted a hand to touch his smarting jaw.

Part of him still couldn't believe Malfoy had actually hit him, while another part of him wasn't really surprised. A third part, however, was just happy that he had finally gotten a reaction from the Slytherin.

That evening, Harry lay awake long into the night, unable to sleep. He couldn't get the memory of Malfoy's soft lips out of his mind. He knew deep down that Malfoy didn't want him. That whatever he'd felt that night in the summer was long gone. If he'd ever even felt anything at all. Yet somehow Harry just couldn't seem to let it go.

For better or worse, Malfoy had been deeply ingrained in Harry's thoughts for years. It seemed almost inevitable that Harry's feeling had flipped so completely over the months since the end of the war. He had grown up, dealt with far more than any eighteen year old ever should have and now he just wanted to be _him_, not the damned saviour that everyone still wanted him to be.

With the end of the war, to some extent at least, came the ending of house rivalries and petty feuds. For the first time since Harry had arrived at Hogwarts, he was able to look at Malfoy without the stain of the past. And what he saw gave him pause for thought.

Harry had to admit, that he had always had a somewhat unhealthy fascination with the blond haired Slytherin, but the shift from loathing to lust had been far easier than Harry expected. Unfortunately, it didn't appear that Malfoy felt the same.

With a sullen sigh, Harry buried his face in his pillow, hoping to stifle the remembered sensation of Malfoy's lips. He sighed again rolling onto his back, the softness of the pillow serving only to recall that Malfoy's lips were even softer. He ran a hand ruefully through his hair, it was going to be a long night.

^v^

For almost two weeks Harry watched the map helplessly as Draco visited the seventh floor corridor more and more often, alone every time. But whilst Draco clearly had free periods at these times, Harry did not. And Hermione was already far too suspicious.

She had, unsurprisingly noticed his increasing use of the map. And though she didn't comment, she continually shot him concerned looks that she clearly hoped would prompt him to confide in her whatever was on his mind.

Things finally came to a head when several things happened at once. Their Herbology lesson was cancelled due to a minor incident in Greenhouse Three and Ron blushingly asked Harry if he could borrow the map before promptly stealing Hermione away for an hour of 'alone time'.

As soon as they were gone, Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak, throwing it over himself. Without thinking about what he was doing, Harry rushed up to the seventh floor, praying that Malfoy would be there.

Turning the last corner, Harry stumbled to a halt at the sight of Draco Malfoy sat on the floor leaning against the tapestry opposite the room of requirement. Pulling off his invisibility cloak, Harry edged cautiously forward.

"I was hoping you'd be here."

Malfoy's head snapped up at the sound of Harry's voice. For a moment he glared at Harry, his gaze fierier than it had been in weeks. Harry's heart leapt, before plunging down into his shoes as Malfoy got gracefully to his feet and began walking away.

"Malfoy, wait."

He kept walking.

"Malfoy, please."

Without thinking, Harry ran after him, reaching out to grab Malfoy's arm to stop him from leaving.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Harry suddenly found himself shoved roughly against the wall, Malfoy's pale fingers twisted in his robes.

And Harry couldn't help it; he moaned.

Without giving Malfoy the chance to pull away, Harry's fingers reached up and tangled in platinum strands, yanking Malfoy's head down and forcing their lips together.

For just a fraction of a second, Malfoy let Harry kiss him, before wrenching away as though burnt.

"You never could take no for an answer, could you, Potter."

"Is that really what you want, Malfoy? You kissed me back."

"No, I..."

"You did. Back in the summer. You kissed me back."

Harry waited, but evidently Malfoy had nothing to say to that. He took a step forward.

"If you can honestly say you feel nothing when I do this..."

Harry reached up a hand to lightly stroke Malfoy's jaw.

"That it doesn't send a shiver down your spine when I do this..."

He brushed his lips over Malfoy's, barely touching him.

"That you don't long for more when I do this..."

Harry dropped his hand to cup Malfoy through his trousers. He squeezed slightly before letting go.

"Then I'll leave you alone."

Malfoy said nothing, though his gaze drilled into Harry's with an intensity that burned.

"I'll leave you alone." Harry repeated, before turning away.

^v^

After their encounter, Harry took to spending all his free time sat on the floor opposite the Room of Requirement. When he didn't need Hermione's help, which to be fair wasn't often, he even did his homework there.

It was just over a week later when Harry finally saw Malfoy there again. He had come straight from Quidditch practice and his hair was still wet from the shower. The Slytherin was sat in Harry's usual place, gazing at the blank wall ahead of him as though he thought if he stared hard enough, he would be able to see through to the other side.

"Have you tried to get in?"

Malfoy didn't look up and for a moment Harry thought he was going to be ignored.

"And why would I have done that?"

"You seem to spend a lot of time here."

Harry dropped to the floor beside Malfoy, being careful not to touch him. For whatever reason, Malfoy hadn't bolted the second he noticed Harry's presence. He was not going to push the Slytherin.

"Pot, cauldron, Potter."

Harry started. So Malfoy knew Harry was spending time here. He wondered what to make of that, if anything. Did it mean Malfoy came, then left again when he saw Harry was already there?

"I want to try." Harry finally admitted, pushing aside his other thoughts. "I think I'm just scared of what I might find."

"The great Harry Potter, scared of a room?" Malfoy laughed, though there was no humour in it.

Harry got to his feet again and began to slowly walk up and down in front of the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Malfoy was on his feet in a second, backing away, a look of pure horror on his face.

Harry stopped, halfway through his second pass.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think."

He stepped forward, hand extended towards Malfoy, who backed away even further.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

Harry stopped walking, letting his hand drop to his side.

"Please don't go. I won't try, I promise. Please..."

For some reason Harry didn't really understand, he knew that Malfoy's decision would have greater repercussions than simply whether he stayed or left. Harry's heart pounded as he sat back down, praying to every deity he had ever heard of that Malfoy would join him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.

Warnings: Contains SLASH. Rated M for a reason

**The Come and Go Room**

**Chapter 2 - Draco's POV**

Draco stared at Potter as the Gryffindor dropped back down to the floor.

Potter had apologised. And he had pleaded. But it was neither of those things that convinced Draco to stay. It was the way Potter was looking at him.

He looked as though he would do anything Draco wanted just to make him stay. As if he would deny his own wishes to make sure Draco wasn't hurt or frightened. And Draco felt... safe.

Without a word, he dropped to the ground beside Potter.

The Gryffindor let out an audible sigh of relief when he realised that Draco wasn't going anywhere. And Draco couldn't help but wonder why Potter cared so much.

"Why do you care?"

Draco had spoken the question aloud before he realised what he was doing.

"About what?"

'_About me._' Draco bit back the words before they could escape his mouth.

"About the room." He said instead.

"I don't know really, I didn't at first and it shouldn't matter so much, I suppose. I just wanted to..."

Draco waited but Potter didn't continue.

"Wanted to what?" His curiosity got the better of him.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

Draco wanted to push it, to demand an answer. But at that moment Potter shifted, his hand falling from his lap to rest on the floor. Except Draco's hand was already there. Their fingers brushed and a frisson of energy shot up Draco's arm.

For a split second he was torn between the need to jerk his hand away and the desire to leave it where it was, until Potter took the decision out of his hands. Draco froze as Potter's hand moved to cover his own.

"Draco..."

"What?" His voice was little more than a throaty whisper.

"I know you feel it too. You don't have to say anything, just let me... please..."

Potter's eyes were fixed on his mouth and it didn't take a genius to work out what the Gryffindor was asking for.

"I don't... It doesn't..."

Draco swallowed thickly, before starting again.

"It doesn't mean anything. It's just..." He licked his lips, "Physical."

Potter said nothing, not agreeing, but not denying it either. Draco wondered why that bothered him so much.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Potter leaned in towards Draco, closing the distance between them and then... Draco's eyes fluttered shut as Potter's lips brushed over his once, twice, then settled gently over his mouth.

The kiss was short, sweet and chaste, leaving Draco torn between the need to haul Potter closer and ravish him and the desire to find a nice quiet corner to cuddle in.

Draco wasn't sure which of those he found more disturbing.

"Meet me later? Back here after dinner?" Potter's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"No." He saw Potter's face drop, before he continued, "In there." He pointed to a classroom halfway down the corridor.

Draco tried not to notice the suddenly buoyant smile draped across Potter's face as Draco stood without another word and turned away, heading back down towards his common room. As he walked, Draco tried not to think too carefully about what he had just agreed to.

Draco was well aware that Potter had been practically stalking him for weeks and though he refused to admit it, even to himself, he had known why. All summer he had not been able to get Potter out of his head, wondering if maybe the kisses they had shared had affected the Gryffindor as much as they had him.

He knew Potter wanted him, he just didn't know why. After seven years of passionate hatred, he couldn't quite reconcile himself to the idea that Potter's feelings had changed so completely. He could believe that Potter lusted after him, but more than that? Despite everything he had been through during the war and afterwards, Draco had grown up believing he was special. It was ingrained in him so deeply that nothing could quite destroy that faith. What he had trouble believing was that anyone beside his mother could see it.

Draco knew he was good looking. And he knew that even those who despised him for the part his family had played in the war, still found him attractive. He had seen the way they looked at him when they thought he wasn't watching. A mix of lust and loathing, irrevocably entwined.

Yet Potter was different. Draco had rarely seen the Gryffindor look at him without glaring, but now... Now when Potter looked at him, there was no disgust, no anger, no hatred. And the lust in his eyes was enough to send shivers whispering along Draco's spine.

It didn't entirely make sense to him why he had tried so hard to stay away. He knew Potter felt nothing more than desire, but at least it wasn't tempered by fear or loathing. It would burn out before long, of course, but Draco was a teenage boy. He had needs that Potter seemed all too keen to fulfil.

So tonight he would see how far Potter was willing to go. And if tonight was all they would ever have, at least the Gryffindor would never know, that somewhere deep down in a place even he was afraid to go, Draco might just possibly want more.

^v^

That evening, Draco pushed his food around his plate, trying to resist the temptation to glance across the hall at the Gryffindor table. The last time he had looked, he had found a pair of green eyes staring right back at him. And the time before that. And the time before that.

Draco looked up.

Potter was still watching him, but before Draco could drop his gaze, the Gryffindor pushed away from the table and got to his feet. With one final meaningful glance in Draco's direction, he turned and left the hall.

Draco made himself stay put for another ten minutes, even managing to force down a few more mouthfuls of dinner. Finally he made his excuses and left.

Draco took his time making his way up to the seventh floor, trying to calm his nerves. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, exactly, but he couldn't pretend that what was about to happen would not have repercussions. Not that he knew what was going to happen. And that thought alone was enough to terrify him.

When he reached the seventh floor, he made his way silently along the corridor, keeping to the shadows. He paused when he reached the door, taking a deep breath as he reached for the knob.

This was it. He exhaled slowly and then pushed open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.

Warnings: Contains SLASH. Rated M for a reason

**The Come and Go Room**

**Chapter 3 – Harry's POV**

Harry paced nervously as he waited for Malfoy to join him. He still wasn't one hundred percent certain that he wasn't about to be stood up. But it was a chance he was willing to take.

And if Malfoy _did_ come. Well, who knew what might come of it.

The door opened and Harry spun round to face the newcomer, almost falling over in the process.

"Potter."

Harry let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Malfoy." He swallowed nervously.

"Well I'm here. What do you want?"

Harry's eyes widened as his mind immediately supplied him with a thousand vividly graphic images of what he might want. Noticing Harry's reaction, Malfoy suddenly realised what he had said, and how Harry might be misconstruing his words.

"Not that I'm saying you can have it. But you may as well tell me." Malfoy backtracked quickly.

"I... I want..."

"Spit it out, Potter, I haven't got all night."

"Actually, I think I'd prefer to swallow."

Malfoy's jaw dropped. He looked almost as surprised as Harry felt. Where had that comment come from? And since when had his confidence returned?

"You want to... to do..." Malfoy's voice cracked slightly, "_That_...?"

Harry shrugged, taking his new-found confidence and running with it. "Amongst other things."

"What..." Malfoy swallowed nervously. "What 'other things'?"

It was amazing how fast the tables had turned. Suddenly Harry was the confident, self-assured one, while Malfoy was left nervous and stammering.

Harry took a step forward, noting the way Malfoy's chin kicked up a notch as he stood his ground. He took another step and another, closing the distance between them.

"Oh, there are so many things I want to do to you, Malfoy. I want to kiss you..." Harry lifted a hand to brush a finger across the blond's lips. "I want to _thrust_ my tongue into your mouth and _taste_ you."

"What... what else?" Malfoy licked his lips as if savouring Harry's touch.

"I want to strip off your clothes and _devour_ you. I want to kiss your neck, your chest." Harry dropped his gaze significantly. "I want to kiss you everywhere."

"Every..." Malfoy cleared his throat self-consciously. "Everywhere?"

Harry's hand had dropped from Malfoy's face to trail down the front of his shirt. He stopped just short of the growing bulge in Malfoy's trousers and caught the Slytherin's gaze.

"Everywhere." He agreed.

Malfoy was the first to look away, though he didn't step back.

"I suppose you could do that, if you wanted." He said, attempting to feign indifference.

Harry smirked, not fooled for a second. Malfoy wanted this just as much as he did. "Oh, I _want_."

With that, Harry closed the last of the distance between them, covering Malfoy's mouth with his own. He didn't even try to bite back his moan as he felt Malfoy's lips part, inviting Harry's tongue into his mouth.

The kiss developed rapidly, and within moments the two boys were clinging to each other, arms wrapped tight around each other, tongues duelling for dominance.

Without stopping to think about what he was doing, Harry's fingers dropped to the buttons of Malfoy's shirt, fumbling slightly in his desperation to undo them. Harry was somewhat surprised when Malfoy made no attempt to stop him.

As soon as the fabric parted beneath his hands, Harry slipped his fingers beneath the material, caressing the taut flesh of Malfoy's stomach. The blond's only response was a tightening of his grip on Harry's shoulder, but it was encouragement enough.

Dropping his head to lick and suck at the pulse point on Malfoy's neck, Harry let his fingers drift upwards, circling Malfoy's nipples with his nails, revelling in the Slytherin's hiss of reaction.

"Malfoy..." Harry pulled back slightly, sucking in a lungful of breath.

Malfoy said nothing, merely staring back at him.

Harry's fingers dropped down Malfoy's chest to the clasp of the Slytherin's belt before glancing up uncertainly. "Can I...?"

Malfoy nodded once, lips pressed firmly together, an unidentifiable expression on his face.

Not needing to be told twice, Harry deftly unbuckled Malfoy's belt before making quick work of the fastenings of his trousers. Without waiting for permission he shoved the heavy fabric down Malfoy's thighs before dropping to his knees in front of the blond.

The outline of Malfoy's arousal was clearly visible through the material of his boxers and Harry found himself unconsciously licking his lips in anticipation, prompting another hiss from the blond.

Slowly, almost reverently, Harry peeled the fabric away, pushing Malfoy's pants down to join his trousers. He would be damned if he'd admit that he had never done this before.

Briefly, his gaze flicked up to Malfoy's face, only to find the other boy's eyes screwed tightly shut. Slightly disappointed, Harry quickly dropped his gaze back down.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

Malfoy's voice wasn't quite even, though he was clearly trying hard to control it. But the small show of weakness was enough for Harry. Without a word, he shifted forwards, placing a soft kiss on Malfoy's tip.

Again, Harry glanced up, wondering at the total lack of response. Malfoy was biting his lip so hard it wouldn't have surprised Harry if he'd drawn blood. Harry grinned. He had never turned down a challenge set by the Slytherin, and he wasn't about to start now,

Circling the base of Malfoy's length with his fingers, Harry leaned forward again, this time taking as much into his mouth as possible.

He started as something landed unexpectedly in his hair, until he realised that it was Malfoy's hand. Harry pulled back, releasing the blond to run his tongue experimentally along the underside of Malfoy's length. The fingers in his hair tightened almost painfully and, taking the hint, Harry repeated the motion.

Taking Malfoy back into his mouth and sucking lightly, Harry allowed his hand to begin a brief exploration of Malfoy's thighs, stroking over his skin before moving to grip the Slytherin's hip.

Holding the blond in place, Harry started up a rhythm, sucking as much of Malfoy into his mouth as he could, then drawing back almost to the tip before swallowing him again.

Malfoy's hand was clenched tightly in his hair, pulling on it almost to the point of pain, but Harry didn't care. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that Malfoy would let things go so far.

Using his free hand to circle Malfoy's length once again, Harry stroked in time with the movement of his mouth, sure he must be doing something right when Malfoy seemed to lose the ability to keep still, thrusting forward to meet Harry.

Letting his hand drop from Malfoy's hip, Harry stroked over the sensitive skin of Malfoy's inner thigh before reaching between his legs to lightly cup him. It was all he needed to do to push the Slytherin over the edge.

Malfoy's hips snapped forward, almost choking Harry as he cried out his release, finally losing the battle to remain silent. And just as he'd promised, Harry swallowed everything Malfoy gave him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.

Author's note: Happy New Year everyone! There are 2 more chapters to this, coming in the new year.

Warnings: Contains SLASH. Rated M for a reason

**The Come and Go Room**

**Chapter 4 – Draco's POV**

Draco sat on the floor, slumped against one of the desks.

"You didn't..." He said at last, half-heartedly lifting his hand to gesture at Potter's crotch.

"Actually..." The Gryffindor blushed hotly, avoiding Draco's gaze. "Isortadidwhenyoudid."

"Pardon?"

Potter sighed resignedly before repeating himself.

"I came when you did, Malfoy"

"But I didn't even touch you. _You_ didn't even touch you. Your hands were both, er, occupied."

"I know, Malfoy." Potter bit out between gritted teeth.

"Oh." Draco wasn't sure what to make of that.

"I would've... you know... returned the favour." He paused. "Well I wouldn't have done _that_, but I could've given you a hand."

Potter smiled slightly. "Yeah?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, maybe next time then."

"Next time?" There shouldn't be a next time. Couldn't be. This was a one off wasn't it? Surely Potter would lose interest now he had gotten what he wanted...

"Next time." Potter repeated, the smile shifting slightly into a predatory look reminiscent of a lion toying with its prey.

Draco's cock twitched with interest. Sometimes he hated being a teenage boy. His gaze dropped to Potter's lips and he suddenly found himself retracting that statement. In fact - he bit back a moan as Potter licked said lips – if it meant he was going to get another go... well, he rather liked being ready again so soon.

The sound of footsteps in the hallway pulled his attention away from Potter's mouth, bringing him back to reality with a jolt. He could not be found here with the Gryffindor. Not with Potter looking so sinfully tousled.

Scrambling up from the floor, Draco hastily returned his clothing to rights, as he strode wordlessly for the door, determinedly avoiding Potter's gaze. He had almost escaped before the Gryffindor spoke, halting him in his tracks.

"Malfoy, wait."

Draco waited, his hand on the door, debating the wisdom of turning back to face Potter.

"Malfoy…?"

Draco bit back a sigh as he turned, against all his better judgement, to face the Gryffindor. Potter had moved from his spot on the floor and Draco was a little startled to find the other boy within touching distance. He clenched his hands into fists to prevent himself from doing just that.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco tried to plaster his usual sneer across his face, but he knew he'd missed his mark somewhat when Potter gave him a lopsided smile.

He tried again, with somewhat more successful results. "What. Do. You. Want?" He enunciated each word, his anger rising suddenly, though he suspected he was more annoyed at himself for his lack of self control than with the hopeful looking boy in front of him.

Potter's smile disappeared as suddenly as it had come and Draco had just a second to feel the loss of it before the other boy suddenly grabbed him by the front of his robes, slamming him back against the door.

"I want _you_, Malfoy. Or was the blow-job too subtle for you?" Potter looked livid, but Draco could still feel the evidence of Potter's renewed excitement pressing against his own.

"Well maybe I don't want you, Potter."

It was a pointless thing to say when they both knew it to be a lie, but Draco suddenly wanted to bait Potter into losing control - really losing control.

"Oh, but you do want me, Malfoy."

Potter moved even closer, grinding against Draco until he had to bite back a moan of pleasure. His hands drifted up, as if of their own free will, to tangle in Potter's hair and his head tipped back to rest against the door, his eyes falling closed.

"Tell me you want me, Malfoy."

Potter's voice was little more than a low rumble in Draco's ear, but Draco couldn't have spoken if he'd wanted to, so wrapped up was he in the delicious friction of Potter's hips moving against his own.

"Tell me." He thrust his hips forward hard enough to bruise. "Tell. Me"

Draco had to stop himself from crying out as Potter suddenly stilled all movement. His eyes flew open to find the Gryffindor staring intently at Draco's face, his features twisted into a complex combination of emotions ranging from desire, to fury, to something softer that Draco couldn't quite define.

"You want me, Malfoy." Potter repeated, one hand detaching itself from Draco's robes to cup Draco's face, stopping him when he would have turned away from the intensity of Potter's gaze. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you." The words were whispered, as if by saying them quietly enough they would be somehow less true.

Potter groaned, a deep, primal sound that sent shivers down Draco's spine. Wondering whether he could make Potter repeat the sound, he said the words again, louder this time, his eyes locked on Potter's.

"I want you, Potter."

The Gryffindor's reaction was better than Draco could have hoped. With an almost savage cry, he claimed Draco's mouth with his own, kissing him with a violent passion that stole Draco's breath away. At the same time, he resumed the movement of his hips, grinding harder and faster until they were forced to break the kiss to gulp in much needed lungfuls of air.

This was the sort of loss of control that Draco had longed for. Potter wasn't flirting and teasing. He wasn't playing a game to see how far Draco would go. He wasn't pushing his own boundaries or rising to an unspoken challenge. He wanted Draco and he was going to damn well take what he wanted.

Draco shivered in anticipation even as the Gryffindor did his level best to completely overload Draco's senses.

Their hips ground together over and over, as Potter buried his face in Draco's neck, kissing, sucking and biting, interspersed with groans of pleasure and disjointed words.

"Draco... want you... need you... please... want to... fuck..."

At this, Draco stilled instantly, pushing the Gryffindor roughly away. Potter blinked stupidly at him for a moment, a confused expression on his face even as he reached for Draco again.

Draco knocked his hand away.

"If you think I'm going to let you... do that to me, you've got another think coming."

"Do wha...?" Suddenly realisation dawned. "Actually, I, uh, wanted you to do it to me."

Potter wanted him to... Draco swallowed nervously. The thought of being inside Potter was doing interesting things to his stomach.

There was a voice in the back of his mind screaming at him. Warning him that after this there really was no going back. But he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Alright." Draco agreed.

Potter looked as though he wasn't sure whether to be happy or terrified and the resulting expression would have amused Draco in any other situation. Instead, Draco found himself trying to reassure Potter.

"Where's my confident Gryffindor gone?"

"Your Gryffindor?"

Draco blushed. "Shut up, Potter. Are we going to do this or not?"

Potter chuckled before nodding his head and climbing up onto one of the desks, giving Draco a '_come hither_' look from under his lashes.

Without letting himself think about it, Draco walked forward.

"Have you ever done this before?"

Draco tried not to feel elated when Potter shook his head in response.

"Have you?"

Draco shook his head.

"Ok." Potter bit his lip. "Do you know how to...? I mean..."

"I know the mechanics of it, yes." Draco tried not to let his amusement show, though from the disgruntled look on Potter's face, he clearly hadn't been too successful.

"Just relax..." As he spoke, Draco, let his fingers brush lightly over Potter's cheek, before cupping his face and leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss started sweetly enough, but before long they were almost devouring each other, their tongues duelling fiercely as their hands began pulling at whatever material they could reach.

Their robes were pushed unceremoniously to the floor, shirts were torn in the need to touch naked flesh, ties were left dangling drunkenly around bare necks. The room echoed with the sounds of their laboured breathing and the gasps torn from their throats as their trousers joined the growing pile on the floor.

Their kisses grew more fevered as bare skin brushed against bare skin, until finally Draco drew back, trying desperately to catch his breath. The sight in front of him was truly spectacular and he was almost relieved that he had an excuse to look away as he searched through the pile of discarded clothing for his wand.

Potter was naked except for the red and gold striped tie which Draco hadn't quite got around to removing. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were full and glistening from Draco's bruising kisses. That alone was enough to leave Draco panting, but it was the look in his eyes that sent Draco scuttling beneath the table.

Potter's gaze was intense at the best of times, particularly when it was trained on Draco, but now, it was hot enough to scorch. If Draco had been in the slightest doubt that Potter lusted after him, he could no longer deny that it was true. But it was the indefinable something else that really set Draco's heart pounding.

Retrieving his wand, Draco cast a wordless lubrication charm, before finally returning to face the Gryffindor. Potter was biting his lip, as he glanced nervously at the contents of Draco's hand.

"Ready?"

Draco wasn't sure why he bothered to ask. He knew full well that Potter was too far gone to stop him now. At Potter's jerky nod, Draco leaned forward, pressing his lips to Potter's at the same time as his slick fingers sought out the Gryffindor's entrance.

Without giving Potter the chance to panic, he pushed one finger into him, groaning at the feel of Potter's tight heat. When the Gryffindor began shifting his hips, wordlessly begging for more, Draco indulged him, adding a second and third finger in quick succession.

Finally, Draco knew that Potter was as ready as he would ever be. Removing his fingers, Draco pulled back to look at Potter's flushed face as he positioned himself, before slowly pushing forward.

It was better than anything he had ever felt before, but from the expression on Potter's face, the Gryffindor did not feel the same way. Everything in him cried out for him to just _move_, but he held back, waiting for some undefined signal from Potter that it was ok to carry on.

The Gryffindor took a deep, unsteady breath, before suddenly shifting his hips, impaling himself further.

Draco almost screamed at the blissful sensation, even as he forced himself to stay still. Just because Potter was being all idiot Gryffindor about it, did not mean Draco wanted to seriously hurt the other boy by taking things too fast.

"Move, Malfoy." Harry groaned, a minute later and the last of Draco's self-control disintegrated.

So Draco did, pulling back before snapping his hips forward. He wanted to go slow, still worried about hurting the Gryffindor, but Potter had other ideas. Wrapping his legs around Draco's waist, Potter bucked his hips, meeting every one of Draco's thrusts and driving him deeper and deeper.

"Draco..."

The sound of his given name snapped any lingering traces of restraint. Thrusting into Potter with abandon, Draco gripped the other boy's hips hard enough to bruise, driving them both closer and closer to the edge.

Belatedly, Draco reached between them, wrapping his hand around Potter and stroking in time with his thrusts. Potter's head fell back against the desk, his hands reaching out blindly to catch at Draco's shoulders. This new position left Potter's neck delightfully exposed and Draco couldn't resist the temptation. Leaning forward, he bit down, drawing a strangled cry from the Gryffindor as he came apart beneath Draco. The feel of Potter's muscles convulsing around him was too much for Draco to handle, and with his face still buried in Potter's neck, he came harder than he ever had before.

For a long time, neither of them moved. Even if he'd wanted to, Draco didn't think Potter would have let him. But he didn't want to. Because Draco felt _safe_. And that scared him more than anything.

"_Its just physical._" Draco thought desperately to himself as Potter clung to him. "_Just physical._"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.

Warnings: Contains SLASH. Rated M for a reason

**The Come and Go Room**

**Chapter 5 – Draco's POV**

Draco hadn't meant to let things go so far, yet somehow he found himself returning to the classroom on the seventh floor night after night.

At first he had been able to pretend that it was nothing more than sex, that he was just using Potter, that it could have been anyone. But as the weeks passed and the Christmas holidays approached, he was finding it harder and harder to lie, even to himself.

This year, Draco had decided to stay at school. His official line to his mother was that he wanted to get ahead with his NEWT work, but the fact was, he just wanted to spend more time with Potter.

Secretly, Draco found himself hoping that with less people around, they might be able to spend time together outside of their little seventh floor classroom. It wasn't as though Draco wanted to start skipping around the great hall hand in hand, but perhaps if they were lucky, they could sneak off for a walk in the snow, without the risk of being caught.

On the first day of the holidays, Draco met Potter in their classroom as usual. The second he walked in the door, Potter pounced on him, kissing every bit of Draco that he could reach, while tearing impatiently at his robes.

"Eager, much?" Draco laughed as he attempted to help Potter untangle the mess he'd made of Draco's tie.

"Can you blame me?" Potter's words were muffled by the kisses he was bestowing on Draco's newly exposed chest. "Should've seen yourself today, all sexy and delicious looking, sucking on that spoon at dinner like it was..."

"Your cock?" Draco interrupted with a smirk, loving the way Potter's head snapped up to stare at him in shock.

"You want to..." Harry swallowed nervously, "I mean... would you...?"

Draco hadn't really meant anything by it, but it did seem slightly unfair that, though Potter went down on Draco practically every other night, he was yet to return the favour.

"If you want." Draco shrugged awkwardly.

"I want." Potter breathed, his eyes glowing.

Gracefully sinking to his knees, Draco pushed Potter back against a desk, before reaching up to shove the Gryffindor's trousers and pants down to his ankles. He had no idea what he was doing and he was terrified that he was about to make a huge fool of himself, but the look of awe on Potter's face as he gazed down at him was enough to give him the confidence to continue.

Leaning forward, Draco licked experimentally along Potter's length, grinning slightly at the sound of the Gryffindor's moan. He repeated the motion a couple of times, before wrapping his hand around the base and sucking the tip into his mouth.

It felt odd, but not unpleasant. And the sounds Potter was making were more than enough encouragement. Draco leaned further forward, swallowing as much of the Gryffindor as he could before pulling back completely to lick at him as though he were a lollipop.

"Draco..."

Draco moaned. He didn't think he would ever get tired of hearing Potter calling out his name in that sexy as sin voice of his. As a reward, Draco leaned forward again, taking in as much of Potter as he could handle, before starting up a rhythm.

"Merlin, Draco... so good..."

Draco looked up, slightly surprised to find Potter staring down at him. Their eyes met and Potter groaned.

"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look right now? On your knees in front of me, that perfect mouth swallowing my cock... Merlin, Draco... You're so fucking hot."

Draco gasped, only just managing to stay upright as he came in his pants, completely untouched. Though Potter was usually reasonably vocal when they were together, he mostly stuck to incoherent mumbling. His suddenly filthy mouth had a rather unexpected, but nevertheless spectacular, effect on Draco.

"Draco..."

Potter's fingers tightened painfully in his hair and Draco took the hint, pulling away just in time, his fist taking over as Potter exploded in his hand.

"Fuck..." Potter whispered breathlessly.

"Maybe later." Draco blushed at the Gryffindor's wide eyed look, aware that this was probably the first time in weeks that he hadn't immediately pounced at the suggestion. "Turns out you're not the only one who gets off on doing that."

Potter stared at him, before slipping suddenly to the floor opposite Draco.

"Wow." He still looked slightly shell-shocked.

"It's not that big a deal." Draco muttered, embarrassed.

"It is." Potter backtracked quickly at the look on Draco's face. "I mean, it's not a big deal like that, it's just..."

"What?" Draco stared sullenly at the floor, refusing to look at the Gryffindor.

"You really want me." Potter's voice sounded so awestruck that Draco couldn't help glancing up.

"You're only just figuring this out now?" Draco was incredulous. "We've been fucking nightly for the best part of a month!"

Potter blushed, which seemed rather ridiculous after the filth that had come spilling out of his mouth ten minutes earlier.

"I could have been anyone, though."

Draco shifted uncomfortably. Hadn't those been his exact thoughts when he started this... whatever it was, with Potter?

"But you're not just anyone."

"No, I'm Harry Potter." The words dripped with bitterness.

"You're just Potter, to me. Rule-breaking, snitch-stealing, Gryffindor idiot..."

Potter laughed, despite himself.

"...And minor sex-god." Draco finished, just to see Potter smile again.

"Minor?"

"I'm the major sex-god in this relationship." Draco stated firmly.

"Relationship?" Potter breathed, his eyes going just a little bit misty.

Draco shrugged. "I'm not going to start holding your hand in the corridor and walking you to your classes. But I will hex the balls off of any other man who so much as looks at you."

The next thing Draco knew, he was flat on his back, his arms full of amorous Gryffindor. A Gryffindor who seemed intent on kissing Draco to death.

As he returned Potter's somewhat overenthusiastic embrace, Draco decided there were definitely worse ways to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.

Warnings: Contains SLASH. Rated M for a reason

**The Come and Go Room**

**Chapter 6 – Draco's POV**

The following morning, Draco received a note with only a single line of text.

'_Meet me after lunch - Top of the seventh floor staircase. HP x _'

It was the first time Potter had suggested a change from their normal routine, and though Draco pretended to be irritated that the Gryffindor was changing what had been a perfectly good arrangement, he was secretly rather pleased.

He spent the morning lounging around in the common room, making notes for his Arithmancy essay. By the time lunch rolled around however, his parchment was little more than a collection of love hearts and hastily scribbled out doodles including 'DM 4 HP' and other such nonsense.

As soon as Draco had finished eating, he rushed up the stairs to the seventh floor. He was only about two minutes behind Potter, having only just managed to prevent himself from rushing out of the hall the second he'd seen the Gryffindor leaving the table.

"You wanted to see me?"

At the sound of his voice, slightly out of breath from running up seven flights of stairs, Potter turned towards him, a smile lighting up his face.

Glancing quickly along the corridor to check that they were alone, Potter grabbed Draco, planting a short but passionate kiss on his waiting lips.

"I missed you."

Draco rolled his eyes at the soppy grin on Potter's face, trying to stop an echoing smile from spreading across his own features.

"You saw me last night, idiot."

"And will I see you again tonight?" Potter wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Draco laugh.

"You know you will."

"Good." Potter kissed him again, before slipping his fingers through Draco's and tugging him along the corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

All traces of amusement left Draco the second Potter came to a halt in front of the all too familiar expanse of blank wall.

"Why are we here?" Draco's tone was flat as he pulled his hand from Potter's grasp.

"I need to know." There was a pleading note in Potter's voice, but Draco ignored it.

"Well I don't, Potter, so I'll see you around."

Draco turned to walk away, but before he could move, he felt Potter's fingers loop through his again.

"Stay with me."

Draco's jaw clenched. He wanted to say no. Wanted to run screaming in the other direction. But when Potter looked at him like that. It gave him that safe feeling again. Cursing under his breath, Draco turned back to face the wall, leaving his hand joined with Potter's.

He allowed the Gryffindor to pull him along as Potter walked back and forth in front of the wall, face screwed up in concentration. Draco didn't want to think about what might be waiting for them, should the door decide to appear. And he had no idea what Potter was asking for.

Too scared to ask, and too ashamed to tell Potter how he was feeling, Draco clenched his jaw tight as he added his own mental request for the room.

"I need somewhere I can feel safe."

His heart lurched when the door appeared and he bit his lip hard to stop a whimper from escaping him. He couldn't do it.

"Potter, please."

His voice was so rough he barely recognised it as his own. He didn't dare look at the Gryffindor, keeping his eyes fixed on the door.

He flinched as Potter lifted a hand to cup his cheek, turning his face away from the sight of the all too familiar portal.

"Draco… It's ok. We don't have to. I'm sorry… I should never have asked you to."

As he spoke Potter let his fingers stroke over Draco's jaw and through his hair. His words were soft, as though he were using them as another way of caressing Draco. Taking hold of his hand, Potter led him away from the sight of the door and into their classroom. Draco did not look back.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Potter's arms were around him, his lips on Draco's. They kissed for a long time, neither of them attempting to take things any further.

Finally, Draco pulled back, though he wasn't quite ready to let Potter go.

"Why?" Draco was pleased to hear his voice had returned to something resembling his normal tone.

Potter didn't pretend to misunderstand. "I just wanted to exorcise your demons."

"No one can do that, Potter, not even you."

"I can try."

"I don't need saving, Potter."

Draco kissed him then, cutting the Gryffindor off before he could say anything else. His fingers stroked lightly over Potter's shoulder blades and down his back before coming to rest on Potter's arse, leaving the Gryffindor in no doubt as to what Draco was after.

He knew that distracting Potter with sex would only work for so long, but right now it was what he needed. He needed to feel Potter wrapped around him, moaning his name and holding Draco close. He needed to feel safe again, the way he only felt in Potter's arms.

^v^

A few days before Christmas, Draco met Potter in their classroom as usual. Though they were now far more than just fuck-buddies, they hadn't quite reached the point of telling the world that they were a couple. The room on the seventh floor had seemed like as good a place as any for their nightly trysts and so they had continued to meet there.

When Potter didn't immediately pounce on him the second he entered the room, Draco knew something was up. Letting the door shut behind him, he met the Gryffindor's eyes, trying to interpret the swirl of emotions that he saw there.

"What's wrong?" Draco's voice was flat as he tried not to read into the guilt on Potter's face.

"I came back by myself. I don't know why I needed to know so badly, I just..."

Potter burst out before trailing off, his gaze locked on Draco's as if begging him to understand.

Draco nodded tightly, motioning for the Gryffindor to continue. It was better than hearing that Potter had cheated on him, but not by much.

"The room of hidden things is gone. I asked the room for it, but the door just didn't appear. The DA room is gone too, and the one with the passage to the Hog's Head."

Draco nodded again, relieved. "So that's it then?"

Potter shook his head and Draco tensed.

"I want to show you something."

"Potter..." Draco's voice was strangled.

He couldn't go back there. It didn't matter that the one particular facet of the room was gone. It was still the same room. But Potter was looking at him again and somehow Draco found himself taking the other boy's hand. All too soon they were stood before the all too familiar expanse of stone.

When Potter let go of his hand to pace up and down in front of the wall, Draco almost bolted, but a minute later, Potter's hand was back in his leading him slowly towards the door.

Draco was shaking as Potter pushed open the door, gently pulling Draco into the room. His fingers crushed the Gryffindor's hand in a death grip and for a second he actually thought he might faint. And then he caught sight of what lay beyond.

Draco gasped, staring wildly around the room. "But this is... it's..."

"The one place that you feel safe."

Draco's eyes locked on Potter's. "That's what you asked for?"

Potter nodded.

"It's not true, you know."

"What isn't?"

"This isn't the only place I feel safe." Draco stepped closer to Potter, who automatically wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

"I feel safe when I'm with you." He whispered, his gaze darting around the room, looking everywhere but at the Gryffindor in front of him.

Gently, Potter cupped Draco's jaw, lifting his face until he was finally forced to look the Gryffindor in the eye.

Draco swallowed thickly, for a long time unable to tear his gaze from Potter's. Finally, he made himself look around. He could hardly believe that this was the same room that had haunted his nightmares.

If Draco hadn't walked through the door from Hogwarts not five minutes earlier, he would have been convinced he was, not in the room of requirement, but in southern France. The room was an almost exact replica of the walled rose garden at his family's villa there.

As a child it had been his favourite place to play and now it was the one place he held dear that had not been tarnished by the war. This past year, living with his mother in France, he had spent hours in that garden, soothed by the peaceful beauty of the place. Then, throughout the summer after the anniversary party, he had spent every spare minute lying on the grass, staring up at the cloudless blue sky, thinking of Potter.

Looking up, Draco wondered how the room could possibly be mimicking the midday sky. He quickly realised that the ceiling was imitating the one in the great hall, only instead of showing the actual weather, the sky was blue, the bright sun shining down and filling the room with natural seeming light.

When Draco had looked his fill, Potter lead him over to a picnic blanket, spread out in the shade beneath one of the trees. Lying down, Potter beckoned.

"I still don't understand." Draco murmured, as he sank gracefully down onto the blanket beside the Gryffindor. "If the room was so badly damaged, how can it create all of this?"

Potter thought for a moment before answering. "I'm just guessing here, but I think maybe it's to do with what the room has done in the past. The places we used before are all gone..."

"But that doesn't stop the room from creating new facets." Draco finished, nodding.

It made sense. The fiendfyre could destroy everything. By rights, it should have burned the whole castle to the ground, but it had been contained by that one room. In the same way, perhaps it had been able to feed on the room's memories while still remaining unable to touch its fundamental structure and therefore its future.

They lay in a companionable silence for a long time, both wrapped up in their thoughts. Draco found himself thinking back on the dreams that had haunted him, of Potter and the all-consuming fiendfyre... He hadn't had a dream like it since that first night in their classroom.

"I wish I could do something like this for you." Draco said eventually.

"I don't need you to do anything for me." Potter grinned. "I just need you."

Draco smirked, unable to help himself as he leaned over Potter's prone form.

"You're such a sap, Potter."

Potter frowned, gnawing on his lip before finally blurting out. "Do you really want to do something for me?"

Draco nodded cautiously, wondering what he'd just inadvertently offered.

"Will you call me Harry?" Potter's voice was so low, Draco wasn't entirely certain he'd heard right.

"You want me to call you Harry?" He confirmed, his eyes widening in surprise when the Gryffindor shuddered underneath him at the sound.

Draco rolled the name around on his tongue, deciding it was something he could definitely get used to, as the Gryffindor nodded shyly.

"Ok, Harry."

Draco smirked as he felt the other boy shiver again. If Pott...Harry was going to react so deliciously well every time Draco so much as spoke his name, he had a feeling he could get used to it rather quickly.

"You like that, don't you, _Harry_?"

Draco grinned as the Gryffindor suddenly lunged forward, shoving Draco onto his back and straddling him.

"You're evil." Harry's eyes were dancing as he leaned down to suck lightly on Draco's neck.

"And you love it." Draco responded, tipping his head back to give the other boy better access.

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Harry agreed, before claiming Draco's mouth with his own.

FIN


End file.
